


Why?

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [68]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Innuendo, Love, Marriage, Questions, Worry, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Oliver wants to know why Felicity married him.





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after Oliver's imprisonment. He has been out of prison for 74 days.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity sat on the bed in Oliver and her bedroom. For the first time in weeks, she had a chance to be alone and enjoy her favourite TV shows and ice-cream without anyone interrupting her. William was with his friends and Oliver was still at the City Hall. It wasn’t like Felicity didn’t love her family or Oliver being back. She had missed him like a crazy when he had been in prison. Her life hadn’t made any sense without him. Yet, there were days when she just needed some me-time.

Felicity shoved another spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth as she watched an episode of Doctor Who from her tablet. Felicity was laying down on her side and the tablet was propped up, leaning against her pillows. Felicity had positioned herself on Oliver’s side of the bed and she had pressed her head on Oliver’s pillows. Although she needed some time on her own, she didn’t want to be too far away from him. 

Felicity pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose and wrapped her arms around her knees. She let out a content hum and buried herself deeper under the covers. She was in the middle of the episode when she heard the front door opening and closing. Soon there were footsteps coming closer to the bedroom. Felicity rose onto her elbow and stretched her neck so she could see who was coming.

Oliver stepped into their bedroom through the open door. He had thrown his suit jacket over his shoulder and looked like he had had a rough day. Oliver had his phone in his other hand and with his free hand he rubbed his face. Then he raised his head and looked straight in Felicity’s eyes. Felicity gave him a small smile which Oliver tried to return. Yet, his smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“Hi,” Felicity whispered cautiously.

“Hey, you,” Oliver replied in a tired voice.

Felicity rose in sitting position and turned off her tablet. She put it on the nightstand next to the pint of ice-cream. She patted the spot next to her on their bed and gestured to him to come closer. Oliver let out a deep sigh but he sat down reluctantly. He sat sideways and he wasn’t facing Felicity which made her frown. Felicity threw the covers aside and approached her husband.

She pressed her hand on his shoulder and asked with concern: “What’s going on, Oliver?”

Oliver just shook his head and refused to meet her eyes. He hanged his head against his palms and Felicity squeezed his shoulder, comforting. She pleaded: “Talk to me, Oliver. I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on.”

Oliver just shook his head and Felicity positioned herself behind her husband. She pressed her breasts against Oliver’s back as she kissed the back of his neck. They sat there in silence for a while. Finally, Oliver took a deep breath in and exhaled it sharply. He turned around and faced Felicity who was confused with his behavior. 

Oliver took her hands in his own hands and started playing with her fingers. He looked down at their entwined hands. He mumbled almost inaudibly: “Why did you want to marry me?”

“What?” Felicity asked and aughed nervously.

Oliver’s eyes snapped at hers and he asked again more clearly: “Why did you marry me, Felicity?”

Felicity was shocked because she didn’t understand why Oliver was asking such a question. She looked straight in Oliver’s eyes and studied them for a moment. He was dead-serious and they kept staring at each other silently until Felicity panicked that she had been quiet for way too long. She tried to find a way to speak again. 

She cleared her throat and pressed her palm against Oliver’s cheek. She smiled at him sweetly and started: “I married you because I love you more than anything. I married you because I couldn’t live without you. My life is unbearable without you. I actually speak from experience because I have had to live without you if you remember.”

Oliver looked down again with shame but Felicity put her fore finger under his chin and lifted it gently. She shook her head slightly and stated: “Don’t do that, Oliver. You must learn to face me, no matter what. Don’t be ashamed of your feelings or yourself.”

Oliver bit his bottom lip and nodded as he drew small circle on her knuckles with his thumb. Felicity asked kindly: “Why were you asking why I married you?”

“I…” Oliver stammered but the sentence died on his lips. Then he cleared his throat and started again: “I was at the City Hall and I was giving an interview.”

Oliver took a quick look of his wife and Felicity nodded in encouragement. Oliver continued: “During the interview, I was asked how my domestic life is. According to them, my work as the mayor of Star City might be disturbed by my personal life. They tried to casual ask what I offer to you and the other way around. They wanted to know what is keeping us together because we don’t have much in common. You’re a genius and I’m a former playboy.”

After Oliver’s explanation, Felicity stared at her husband in shock although she was already used to the reporters to be a bit aggressive. She was shocked because she had thought Oliver wasn't affected by the words or questions made by the reporters. She mumbled: “Well, that wasn't a new one.”

“But they’re right,” Oliver said quietly while every fibre of Felicity's being was filled with disbelief. How could he say that?

Now she was angry with her husband and she asked in her loud voice: “Why is that?”

Oliver’s eyes snapped at Felicity’s and suddenly, he stood up. He shook his vigorously and started pacing in front of the Felicity. He rubbed his fingers together and a small crease formed between his eyebrows. Felicity followed his movement and she crossed her arms on her chest. She couldn’t believe that Oliver would doubt their relationship now.

After a while, Oliver stopped and he turned to look at Felicity. There was pain in his expression and seeing Oliver like that made Felicity’s heart clench painfully. He kept standing a few feet away from Felicity and he didn’t make a move to come closer. 

He groaned and said desperately: “I never understood why you married me. You don’t need me. What do I give to you? What do I bring to this relationship?”

Oliver gestured between them and took a ragged breath. Then he continued before Felicity had a chance to open her mouth. He sounded a bit angry as he said: “You enjoy watching me when I do salmon ladder. I’m physically attractive to you and that’s it.”

Now Felicity stood up and she stepped inside his personal space. She poked his chest and hissed: “Now you’re acting like a jerk. You’re not undermining only yourself but also me. Do you really think that I would have married a man who is only an eye candy? Oliver, you’re not stupid but now you’re an idiot. How could you think so little of yourself and me?”

Oliver opened his mouth but Felicity held her hand up. She said: “I’m not done. You ask what you bring to this relationship. Well, I have an answer for you – you bring yourself and I bring myself. I love you for you. You make me feel loved and safe. You make me whole.”

Oliver’s jaw had dropped and Felicity chuckled at him as her anger was slowly settling down. She stroked his scruff and wrapped her arm around his neck. She pulled him close until their noses almost touched. She whispered: “You said I don’t need you. I need you more than anything. There is no possibility of not needing you. None.”

Oliver said desperately: “But you survived without me through my imprisonment.”

“The key word is “surviving”. Yes Oliver, I did survive but it wasn’t easy and it wasn’t living. My worst fear of losing you became my new reality but I had to carry on for William, you and myself,” Felicity explained choosing her words carefully. She wanted him to understand.

There were tears in his eyes and his whole posture was tensed up. Felicity tiptoed and pressed a small kiss on his lips. She sighed and went on more playfully: “I really hope you’re not thinking like a caveman right now. I don’t need you to fight my battles. I wasn’t and I’m not a damsel in distress. I’m your wife who needs you for so much more.”

A tear rolled down on his cheek and Felicity caught it with her fingertips. She wiped it away and offered a small smile. Suddenly, Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity’s body and hugged her tightly. She buried her face in his chest and let out a content hum. Oliver kissed the top of her head. 

He mumbled: “I’m so sorry for everything. I don’t know why that interview made me doubt everything around me. Nothing made sense today.”

Felicity smiled against his chest and teased him: “That’s why, you have a genius wife. I’m telling you what’s real and what’s just vicious gossiping.”

“I’m sorry for undermining you. Of course, you’re smarter than marrying me just because of my appearance,” Oliver apologized and his voice was full of shame. 

“That’s right. You’re smart and passionate. You’re kind and thoughtful. You’re a fighter,” Felicity said and tilted her head so she could look up Oliver straight in his eyes.

Then she ran her hands all over his body and waggled her eyebrows. She said suggestively: “However, I have to admit that your body is also pretty amazing.”

“Is that so?” Oliver asked and he couldn’t keep the corners of his mouth twitching.

“I’d even say that you’re a pretty good package,” Felicity said and nipped at his pulse point. 

Oliver let out a deep groan from the back of his throat and Felicity smiled at him smugly. Oliver tightened his hold of her waist. Without thinking Felicity jumped and wrapped her legs around Oliver’s waist. Oliver took a firm grip of the back of her thighs. They laughed breathlessly as soon as Felicity had secured herself against Oliver.

She pressed her lips on Oliver’s and her tongue tangled with his. Oliver took a few steps backwards and dropped them on the bed. Felicity was on top of him as Oliver’s hands roamed all over her body. After a while, Felicity broke the kiss and Oliver let out a frustrated groan. Felicity breathlessly laughed at his reaction.

“There is still one thing I want to mention,” Felicity stated and pushed her hands against Oliver’s chest.

“What’s that?” Oliver asked as he raised an eyebrow.

“I love you- mentally and physically. I love you with everything in me for the rest of our lives,” Felicity said and suddenly she could feel her own tears pooling in her eyes.

Oliver stared at her, incapable of saying a word. Felicity leaned forward and tried to kiss him but he stopped her. He cupped her face and smiled at her through his unshed tears. He whispered: “I love you more than my own life.”

A tear slipped on Felicity’s cheek and once again she crashed her lips against his.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Felicity and Oliver discuss their "past lives".


End file.
